Seven Years after Clubhouse
by Digitaldog
Summary: After the Ham Hams have a fight 7 years pass and they get back together. Who is with who. (NO FLAMES) ~*COMPLETE *~
1. Bye and Hi

Seven Years after Clubhouse  
  
It was a basic day a the clubhouse but.  
  
  
  
EVERY HAM WAS FIGHTING  
  
  
  
  
  
The fighting led to them splitting up. Each Ham went his/her own way  
  
  
  
Until 7 Years Later. 


	2. Nice to see you again

Nice to see you again  
  
  
  
"Well Bishou this is the place" Hamtaro said to his wife, Bishou  
  
"It looks so different from our childhood" Bishou said fixing her hair  
  
Suddenly out of the bushes came Maxwell and Sandy  
  
"Like Hi Bishou, Hamtaro" Sandy said "Its nice to see old faces"  
  
"Yeah" Maxwell agreed  
  
"Hi you guys" Hamtaro said happily  
  
Just then a move pot appeared and the girls jumped into their husbands arms.  
  
"Hi you guys" said the pot. Lifting up to Cappy and a girl Hamster  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kippy and I heard so much about you" said the girl ham more mannerly  
  
"Like Hi hamsters babes I'm back" said a formula voice, then Stan with Pashmina pulling his ear with a grown teenage hamster following  
  
"Boy, Pashmina you sure learned to control Stan" Bishou said  
  
"She has to in order to live in the same cage as him" Sandy said  
  
"WoW I never knew you married" Bishou said  
  
Pashmina blushes and Stan is let go.  
  
"That girl really grips" said Stan holding his ear  
  
"Hi you all" said Dexter followed by a silver girl ham who wore glasses) and a bow on the top of her hair, it was yellow though "I'd like you to meet Silverdime"  
  
"The pleasure is all mine" Silverdime said  
  
"Dexty and Silvy" Howdy said "Looks like I'm the only one besides Snoozer not married Ha Ha Ha"  
  
"Very funny but what about Boss and Panda" said Dexter  
  
"I heard Boss married another field Ham and Panda married a roomate" Howdy said  
  
"Howard" some old hamster said  
  
"Yes mother" said Howdy scared  
  
"Ha you stay with your mom" said Dexter  
  
"Hey she is only there because she was given by her owners to the shop" Howdy said  
  
"Do you know WHERE Panda, his wife, Boss, and his wife are?" Cappy asked  
  
"Boss is on vacation and Panda was busy" Howdy said  
  
"We fogot to count Oxsnard" Hamtaro said then heard something  
  
"Hey everybody sorry we're late" said Pepper with Oxsnard  
  
"Mostly all of us are here" Hamtaro said happily 


	3. StanPashmina's Story

Stan/Pashmina's Story  
  
  
  
Everybody was reuniting.  
  
  
  
"Oh Pashmina I forgot to ask, whos the other ham girl" Bishou asked  
  
"WoW Bishou you don't recognize Penelope" Pashmina said sipping her water and looking at the golden ham without her blanket talking with Kippy.  
  
Over by the boys  
  
  
  
Hamtaro just got an idea and when to the microphone they sat up  
  
  
  
"Attention please" Hamtaro spoke over the Ham Hams "I have an good idea, maybe we can share stories"  
  
  
  
"Seems like a fair idea" Bishou agreed with her husband "But who will go first"  
  
"I have put the pairs in a hat and I will draw" Hamtaro said closing his eyes and drew a card "Pahmina/Stan"  
  
  
  
He stepped away from the microphone and they came up  
  
  
  
"It was a sunny day 4 years after we had split up and I was doing therapy work with my assistant Penelope" Pashmina stared then went in to a:  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
  
  
Send in the next patient Penelope Pashmina yelled. Letting in a mysterious ham Penelope did as told.  
  
Whats you problem Pashmina asked  
  
Flirting, I can't stop and . I lost my friends 4 years ago He said crying  
  
Flirting A I once knew a guy with the same problem, he was after any girl that past his tiger stripes  
  
Really  
  
Yeah but he was nice and was helpful sometimes, his name slipped my mind now back to the cure the cure is a wife  
  
A WIFE!  
  
You need a wife to straighten you up  
  
He cried harder I lost my change at love 4 y. y. years ago go gooo  
  
Try it again she said then he looked at her scarf it was pink but had golden brown thread hanging then went into a deep flashback  
  
Pashmina I made this for you  
  
Really Stan thank you  
  
He blushes and so does she than gives him a hug and he blushes even more  
  
~*End Deeper Flashback*~  
  
Your scarf looks very formula like a one I gave my chance at love to  
  
Oh! The guy I once knew gave it to me  
  
Also your voice  
  
So does yours why don't you show whos behind the cloak than he lifts it up to be Stan  
  
STAN! The 2 girls exclaimed  
  
That's who I am  
  
Its me Pashmina she said than hugs him  
  
~*Ends Flashback*~  
  
"Than after that we married" Pashmina said  
  
"Lets pick the next one shall we" Stan said closing his eyes and picked.  
  
"Aaa, Maxwell and Sandy 


	4. SandyMaxwell's Story

Sandy/Maxwell's Story  
  
"This is going to be hilarious" Stan laughed and sat next to his wife who putted her hand over his mouth  
  
"Go on" Pashmina said as though she had things under control  
  
"It started like this" Sandy started going into a ~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
Sandy was walking to a newly opened book shop for ham hams. She walked in to see the head/owner yelling at one of his girl workers  
  
First you make me lose the love of my life now this, your fired the owner ham said making the ham run off  
  
That wasn't nice you know Sandy said  
  
Girl Ham you wouldn't under stand why I did that the owner said You remind me of the love of my life  
  
You Do Too Sandy blushed but it was a blush she had before  
  
What type of book are you looking for the owner asked  
  
How to calm a broken heart Sandy said sadly  
  
Here He said and gave it to her I wrote it myself  
  
That night  
  
Wow these sound like the adventures I had with my friends and . Maxwell Sandy said Maxwell come back to me  
  
The next day a the book store  
  
The adventures you wrote about sounded like some I had said Sandy  
  
Really the owner exclaimed  
  
Yeah Sandy said  
  
Well if you want my name its. Maxwell said the owner  
  
Maxwell Sandy said the fainted and a picture slipped out of her bag, it was a picture of her and Maxwell  
  
Maxwell picked up the picture and saw him with. her  
  
Sandy Sandy Maxwell took her into his arms and she awoke  
  
MAXWELL She said hugging him  
  
  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
  
  
"That's how we reunited" Sandy said ending her story then Maxwell went to the hat and pulled.  
  
  
  
"Cappy and Kippy" Said Maxwell  
  
"This should be interesting" said Hamtaro 


	5. CappyKippy's Story

Cappy/Kippy's Story  
  
  
  
"Well our story starts" Cappy started .  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
  
  
Cappy's Woman Human: Oh dear Cappy looks awfully depressed  
  
Cappy's Man Human: Why don't we get him a mate  
  
Cappy's Woman Human: That's a great idea  
  
Cappy: Whats a mate Kush Kush I'll find out soon, I guess  
  
Three days later  
  
Cappy's Woman Human: Cappy we got you a mate  
  
She let the thing out and it was a girl ham who was mostly light brown except the ears, tail, feet, and around the eyes was white.  
  
Cappy's Man Human: We decided to name her Kippy  
  
Cappy: So that's what a mate is. Shes sorta cute (His thoughts)  
  
Kippy: Where am I she said (Picking up a neon pink hat and put it on)  
  
Cappy: Your in my cage (Thoughts: Shes cuter with the cap)  
  
Kippy's Thoughts: I like him. His green cap is cool  
  
Cappy: So. what do you like  
  
Kippy blushes: My cap of course  
  
Cappy: That's my favorite persuasion too (He holds his cap)  
  
~* Ends Flashback *~  
  
"Then we married" Kippy interrupted "So lets pick"  
  
"Ok Ok" Cappy said closing his eyes  
  
Kippy say its.  
  
"Oxsnard and Pepper"  
  
"We're up" Pepper said taking Oxsnard from under the table 


	6. OxsnardPepper's Story

Oxsnard/Pepper's Story  
  
  
  
"Well Oxy you can't stay under there all night" Pepper said yanking him out  
  
"Oh all right" Oxsnard said "It all started one day on Pepper's ranch" going into a ~* Flashback *~  
  
Pepper: Oxy your not yourself lately, why?  
  
Oxsnard: Its just the 5 year anniversary of the clubhouse split up  
  
Pepper: You guys split up and you never told me!  
  
Oxsnard: I'm sorry I just didn't want you to worry  
  
Pepper: You miss them don't you  
  
Oxsnard: Yeah, they were the best  
  
Pepper: Why don't you try talking  
  
Oxsnard: Nobody talks to whom anymore  
  
Pepper: I guess your not in the mood for anything  
  
Oxsnard goes into a ~* Deeper Flashback *~  
  
Oxsnard tell her how you feel  
  
~* Ends Deeper Flashback *~  
  
Pepper: Oxy are you there  
  
Oxsnard: Pepper I need to tell you something  
  
Pepper: What's that  
  
Oxsnard: I. I. love you  
  
Pepper smiles: Me too  
  
Oxsnard and Pepper kiss as they watched the sunset  
  
~* Ends Flashback *~  
  
"Well the only couple left is Hamtaro and Bijou" Pepper said  
  
"Lets see how adventure boy and French girl fell in love" Stan said 


	7. The long awaited story

The Long Awaited Story  
  
  
  
I forgot to mention that Silverdime and Dexter went home before Oxsnard/Pepper's Story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou walk up to the platform and take a deep breath. Everyone had his/her eyes on them.  
  
  
  
Hamtaro: It began when I was coming from work as a explorer in a toy car Laura bought for me.  
  
  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
  
  
Hamtaro is driving in a red toy car. (Cute isn't it)  
  
(Bijou cuts in)  
  
(Bijou outside flashback: I was walking from my job as a French teacher)(Back to flashback)  
  
Hamtaro muttering: I can't believe it's the 3rd year anniversary of our ham ham break up  
  
Suddenly he hears a scream of terror  
  
He rushes to find a white ham with pigtails in blue ribbons (Secretly Bijou) cornered by a alley cat  
  
Hamtaro: Coming lady  
  
He runs his car into the cat and grabs Bijou's paw and saves her.  
  
Bijou: Thank You sir  
  
She takes a look at him and sees Hamtaro (She doesn't know that's Hamtaro)  
  
Bijou: You. You. remind me of a ham I once loved but it was foiled by a big fight  
  
Hamtaro: Same here! Oh you look like you've sprained your ankle  
  
He looks at her ankle then takes a cloth from the car ruins and puts in a ham type bandage. Then takes her took his cage.  
  
Bijou: You hardly know me, why are you being so nice to me?  
  
Hamtaro: Because its not very nice to leave someone injured. Don't worry if you want to go you can leave in 2 days.  
  
Bijou: Why 2?  
  
Hamtaro: Because I leave for my next travel in 3 but I leave early  
  
Bijou starts with a tear: What's your name?  
  
Hamtaro: Why do you ask so many questions? But if you realy need to know its Hamtaro, are you happy.  
  
Not realizing what he said she lies down for a second. He leaves the room. Then she realizes what he said and gets up crying happily because her search was over because she was looking for him to make up. It was too hard of life without him to her. Then a broken heart backgrounds is behind her and the heart is whole again.  
  
Hamtaro rushes in: Are you Ok  
  
Bijou with a spakle in her eye: Yes Ham. Hamtaro  
  
Hamtaro: May I ask you something?  
  
Bijou still with a sparkle: Yes! Anything  
  
Hamtaro: What's your name?  
  
Bijou cries: You don't remember my. nammmmmmmmmmmmme  
  
Hamtaro: I don't know if I have even met you before  
  
Bijou cries harder  
  
Hamtaro starts guessing. And with each wrong guess Bijou cried harder  
  
Hamtaro: Here's the last name I can think of. Bijou  
  
Bijou stops crying: Yes it is  
  
Hamtaro with a broken heart background. The heart becomes whole.  
  
At first they just stare happily. Then with a dramatic cry they hug.  
  
~* Ends Flashback *~  
  
Bijou: Wait there's more  
  
Bijou now goes into a ~* Flashback ~*  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou are sitting on a film projector of a movie theater.  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou  
  
Bijou: Yes  
  
Hamtaro: Who did you like as a kid  
  
Bijou Blushes: Y.O.U * small tear * its. always bean you * faces Hamtaro passionately * I loved you as a child I really love you since the day Boss showed me to you  
  
Hamtaro with a mall blush faces Bijou: Me Too  
  
They give a small kiss and watch the movie. They cuddle together really cutely. Then Hamtaro asked ijou something with Bijou'd head on his shoulder.  
  
Hamtaro: Bijou  
  
Bijou: Yes * Still Cuddling *  
  
Hamtaro: Will. Will. you marry me  
  
Bijou picks up her head happily and hugs Hamtaro romantically  
  
Bijou: Of course  
  
  
  
~* Ends Flashback *~  
  
  
  
Hamtaro: that's our story 


	8. Why Howdy still lives with his mother

Why Howdy lives with his mother  
  
STILL  
  
  
  
Everyone was having a blast. Except Howdy 's mother. She was taking notes on the hams her son hang out with.  
  
  
  
Pashmina: Mrs. Howdina, why aren't you talking with us.  
  
Howdina, Howdy 's mom: Dear I'm just a ham who wants the best for her son  
  
Goes back to her notes  
  
Pashmina leaves her area. Where the boys are .  
  
Stan: Howdy, why do you still live with your mother  
  
Howdy: Its none of you biz  
  
Maxwell: We all want to know  
  
All the boys waiting in suspense  
  
Howdy: All right All right ,It all started a year and 2 months after we all broke up ~* Flashback *~  
  
Howdy 's owner: Howdy I got a surprise for!  
  
Howdy confused  
  
Howdy 's owner: Its.your mom  
  
He/She lifted the cage's latch and out came. Howdy 's mother  
  
Howdina: How is my favorite child  
  
Howdy: I thought my sister, Halloween was your favorite  
  
Howdina: OK so your my second  
  
Howdy: I thought HoHo was  
  
Howdina: Ok you're my third  
  
Howdy: I thought.* Howdina interrupts *  
  
~* Ends Flashback ~*  
  
Cappy: Why is your mother grumpy all the time?  
  
Howdy: Because. Because my farther is dead that's all  
  
Everyone is shocked even the girls 


	9. Lets get the kids together

Lets Get The Kids Together  
  
  
  
Stan: Like Dude why didn't you tell us before  
  
Howdina comes whispers to her son and they leave  
  
Stan gets a hothead: I asked you something answer  
  
Pashmina tugs his ear: Respect him and his mother (Grabs tighter)  
  
Stan: Pashmina, Babe that hurts  
  
She lets go  
  
Pashmina: Maybe you'll learn manners  
  
She goes over to the other girls  
  
Sandy: What do you want to talk about  
  
Bijou: Sandy do you have little ones  
  
Sandy Blushes: Yeah, 4 to be exact Mandy the oldest, Saxwell the youngest and Sanxy and Maxdee the twins.  
  
Bijou: I have 2 Bamjaro a boy and Hitou a girl  
  
Pashmina: I have 3, Stash the oldest boy, Pant a middle girl, and Tasha a new born girl  
  
Sandy: What about you, Kippy  
  
Kippy: I have 5 Kappa a girl, Kip a boy, Cap a boy, Cippa a girl, and Cipia a girl  
  
Pashmina: I just realized something  
  
Bijou: What?!  
  
Pashmina: That we jumbled each of us and our husband's names  
  
All of the girls laugh  
  
Bijou: Maybe we can schedule a play date  
  
Kippy: That's a wonderful idea but who's babysitting your child  
  
Bijou: Jingle, he's in town  
  
Pashmina: Stan said Elder ham would be good, you know he married Auntie Viv  
  
  
  
Sandy: They agreed that they would watch ours too  
  
Kippy: My sister is! She said she is marrying someone later on in the year  
  
Pashmina: Who's that  
  
Kippy: Never met the guy, but I will tomorrow  
  
Sandy thinking then gets an idea: Why don't we all meet the guy, I mean maybe we can get them to join the clubhouse  
  
Kippy: Great Idea  
  
The husband agreed and they when home  
  
The next day. 


	10. The Kids with Uncle

The Kids with Uncle.  
  
  
  
Sandy: Here we are  
  
Maxwell: Yeah and you guys are going to meet some new friends  
  
A boy with brown fur and a few orange stripes: Really Daddy  
  
Maxwell: Yes Staxwell  
  
A girl with light orange and white fur with a red ribbon: Like Cool  
  
Two hams that looked the same with light brown fur but orange and little white some places and down the chest were 3 brown stripes each: We are going to meet some friends, We are going to meet some friends  
  
Suddenly 2 child hams came from a hill 1 was fully white at the front and orange spots on the backs which was a boy and another fully orange but wore white pigtails like her mother, Bijou. So if Bijou is her mother than Hamtaro must be his and her dad.  
  
Bijou: Bamjaro, Hitou slow down  
  
Hamtaro comes from a distant  
  
Sandy: Look (Points to Bijou, Hamtaro, and their children)  
  
Bijou: Bonjoeur ( I can't spell it Ok)  
  
Hitou: So are they the only ones  
  
Hamtaro: No Hitou there's more  
  
Stan and Pashmina come from the opposite side  
  
Hamtaro: There's some of the others  
  
A girl with a orange scarf, tan/white fur and one stripe down the forehead: Are they some (She points at Bijou and H's kids)  
  
Pashmina: Yes Pant (She is holding a newborn girl, Tasha)  
  
A ham which was all tan with 2 brown stripes on each foot: Like check out the ham babe (Looks at Hitou)  
  
Pashmina: That must be Bijou and Hamtaro's girl, Hitou, Stash  
  
A ham that looks like Cappy but has Kippy's Voice, she wears a turquoise cap with bright greenish yellow balls: Mom are those the ones you talked about  
  
A hamster that looked like Kippy but had Cappy's Voice and wore a navy blue hat: Yeah mom are they huh, huh  
  
Kippy: Yes Cippa, Yes Kip  
  
An older ham with the looks of both Cappy and Kippy: They don't look my age, why bother. I could be having fun with Mouse and Twouse  
  
Kippy: KAPPA! Young lady I told you not to be rude.  
  
Kappa: Yes Ma  
  
Then three others came  
  
A girl with brown and white fur with a designer hat that was yellow with a daisy on a fuchsia ribbon  
  
A boy with a baseball cap which was Jean Blue and red and his fur was brown with white spots  
  
Another girl, wearing a light green and light blue bandana with white fur with brown spots  
  
Bijou: Look! There's Cappy and Kippy  
  
Everyone got aquatinted until.  
  
A ham what looked like Kippy but wore a brownish red designer  
  
Kappa: Auntie Honey  
  
Honey: Nice to see all and glad to meet others  
  
Kippy: Hi sis, where your future husband  
  
Honey blushes: I thought he was here  
  
Then Howdy comes without his mom  
  
Honey: There you are (She goes and greets him  
  
Howdy: Sorry Honey I woke late  
  
Honey: Well anyway (Turns to the Ham Hams) this is my future husband, Howdy  
  
Howdy: Hi you guy  
  
Hams drop  
  
They original hams: I thought you said you warn marrying  
  
Howdy: So that's what I forgot to tell you all  
  
Hams dropped yet again  
  
Hamtaro: Lets have fun anyway 


	11. ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN  
  
  
  
Everyone is having fun  
  
Bijou and Pashmina are talking  
  
Hamtaro and Cappy are watching the kid  
  
Stan is taking his turn to watch baby Tasha  
  
Sandy is trying to get Maxwell off his books  
  
Kippy, Honey, and Howdy are talking  
  
All the kids are getting along  
  
Everything was great until a mysterious ham girl, she looked sorta like Boss except she had black where the tan was and tan where the black was. She had golden ear rings and a hat like Boss.  
  
  
  
Bijou: Who are you?  
  
The MH: Are you Bijou  
  
Bijou: Yea.Yea.Yeah  
  
The MH: So you must be Pashmina (She looks at Pashmina)  
  
Pashmina: So, what is it to you  
  
The MH: Hon, I found what you call "The Ham Hams"  
  
A formula voice: Ok, are you sure Bess  
  
The HM called Bess: Yeah Bijou and Pashmina are here  
  
Out of the bushes came.  
  
Hamtaro: BOSS!  
  
Everybody stopped  
  
Cappy: Is that really you  
  
Boss: Yep  
  
Stan: Boss man waz up  
  
Boss got a mean look on his face  
  
Stan: Ha I can't believe your still mad about 7 years ago  
  
Boss: We'll it was all your fault  
  
All except Kippy and Honey when into a.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
It was 7 years ago in the club house  
  
Boss and Stan were fighting  
  
Stan: You aren't fit to run this joint  
  
Boss: You aren't!  
  
Pashmina passes by and Boss accidentally ripped Pashmina's favorite pink scarf and she starts to cry  
  
Stan: Now look what you've don't (He goes to the floor and picks it up) Here you go Pashmina Babe  
  
Pashmina: Thanks (Takes her scarf than gives Boss an evil look) You owe me an apology  
  
Boss: You and who's army  
  
Stan: That was very mean  
  
Oxsnard comes in  
  
Boss: Oxsnard GOOOOOOO  
  
Oxsnard cries and runs out pass Hamtaro and Bijou who were holding hands. Running in to find out what happened it got worse. Stan just broke Panda's new creation and Pashmina accidentally ripped Cappy's favorite hat  
  
Panda: Look at what you've done  
  
Cappy: Yeah  
  
Pashmina/Stan: It was Boss' fault  
  
Boss: Blaming it on me (Than looks at Hamtaro & Bijou holding hands and gets super angry)  
  
Everybody else looks at them  
  
Boss gets very angry at Hamtaro and makes him leave followed by Bijou. Than before they get back to business. They here fighting in the meadow.  
  
Sandy and Maxwell we fighting and guess who won. SANDY.  
  
Stan goes to see the damage  
  
Stan: What happened dude  
  
Maxwell gets up and just leaves  
  
Everyone else who was smart left as well  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Stan: What did happen  
  
Boss: Yeah  
  
Before Maxwell could answer Sandy shoveled 3or4 sunflower seeds into his mouth  
  
Sandy: It wasn't important, Boss, what's with the girl  
  
Boss: She's my wife  
  
Howdy: See told ya he married another field ham  
  
Then a mixture between Bess and Boss came running  
  
The ham was black by back and tan by front. He wore a hat like Boss'  
  
Boss: Buss I told you to hurry up  
  
Hamtaro: Is that your son  
  
Boss: Very observant  
  
Buss than saw Hitou and hearts flew into his eyes 


	12. The Clubhouse Reunites To 2nd Generation

The Clubhouse Reunites to  
  
2nd Generation  
  
  
  
Buss is shy so he stayed behind his day half of the time  
  
Hamtaro: Boss isn't your son a little shy  
  
Boss: Yeah but once he gets to know to others I'm shore he'll be friends  
  
Bess: Remember the last time you were shore about him dear (she sips her tea)  
  
Boss: Oh yeah  
  
Hitou and Bamjaro  
  
Bamjaro: Why would you come and play with a us  
  
Hitou: Yeah we're having lots of fun  
  
Buss: Well I'm just.just. um  
  
Bamjaro: Well if you want to play you can always comes  
  
Hitou: Yeah (she smiles)  
  
They start to leave  
  
Buss: Wait  
  
Hitou: You made up your mind  
  
Buss blushes: Yeah (Than smiles)  
  
They go off to play  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Pashmina: Isn't it good to see old faces  
  
Bijou: Yeah and some we haven't  
  
Stan comes over and looks wearied out  
  
Stan: Your. turn. to. take. care. of. baby (Than faints)  
  
Sandy: Whats with my bro  
  
Pashmina: Learning the value of hard work. Taking care of the baby.  
  
Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy laugh together  
  
Over by Boss and Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: Wouldn't it be nice to reopen the clubhouse  
  
Boss: Yeah but.  
  
Hamtaro: But what  
  
Boss: I lost the key and its been lost for 7 years  
  
Everybody looks over  
  
Bess: And we haven't found it yet  
  
Boss: Yeah, I locked myself out after everybody left  
  
Everybody goes to the door of their loved clubhouse Hamtaro: Did you try digging Boss: Yeah, but I hit cement Bijou was looking around and saw something shiny in the bushes Bijou: Hey, look over there Boss and Hamtaro examine the object Hamtaro: Dear, I think you found it Bijou Blushes Hamtaro and Boss take the key and stand in front of the clubhouse Boss: We now declare this clubhouse Hamtaro: OPEN! Everyone even the children squeal with delight  
  
What adventures lie for the new age and will they get along. Find Out In My Other Fics. Thank you for reading and look out for my adventures in: Digimon Beyblade Medabots Maybe DBZ And many more 


End file.
